cruel temptations
by hottie bottie
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in their fifth year and something has happened and they hate each other so much that they have started a game. At first it was for revenge but now it'st much more.But what happens when things go extreme?
1. The Meeting

Even Though Summary: Hermione has become prefect, so has Draco. No one's going to stop her from being head girl. Not even Draco. But he has other plans in mind.  
  
Well this is my first story and I hope you all like it.  
  
Chapter 1 The Meeting  
  
Dear Diary Date: August 10, 2003  
  
Guess what, I became a prefect! But the bad news bout that is that Malfoy is prefect with me with two other people I don't know called Katherine and Josh. I can't wait to go to school. I have to go a week before and one else, I don't know why though. At the bottom of the page is the letter. Anyway all of us get our own room, but we have to share bathroom which is bad. I hope I become Head Girl next year. I don't know what I'm going to do with this book at school. I want to finish writing in it, but if someone finds out about it I'm going to die. I mean there's everything in it. My hating for Ron. My secret desire for Harry. My envy for Ginny (who is Harry dating). I don't know what I'm going to do with myself if someone fines out about that, especially Malfoy. Anyway I have to go, I'll write in here latter, I have to get ready. I'm going to diagon ally to meant Harry and Ron to buy my school things. ~Hermione Dear Miss Granger  
We are proud to inform you that you are now prefect. You fellow prefects are Draco Malfoy, Katherine Halliwell and Josh Harnet. Since you are now a prefect you are allowed to preform magic outside of school. You have to go to school a week before everyone else. The train will be there to pick you up at 10:00 am on August 24, 2003. We will see you there. Yours sincerely Albus Dumdledore Hermione closed her bright pink diary opened her desk drawer, put the diary inside and locked the drawer. She had been writing in it since she had enough money to buy one. She stood up and walked over to her bathroom. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 'Hermione, are you ready yet,' yelled her mother from the living room. 'Coming, mom,' said Hermione. She put some perfume on grabbed her handbag and coat. Hermione had change quite a bit over the summer. Her hair was now just below her shoulders with blond highlights. Her body had changed also she had curves, not only curves but looks. And she took full advantage of it. She was wearing a white tube top, a black leather skirt with a matching jacket ,a pair of white strappy heels and a white handbag. Hermione went down the stairs. 'Ok mom, I'm ready. Jets go.' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 'Harry,' Hermione yelled running up to Harry and hugging him. 'Hey Mione, whatzup,' replied Harry. 'Nothing much, hey Ron,' said Hermione. 'Hey.' 'So, lets go mom left me with some money,' said Hermione. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in an ice-cream parlor after a few hours of shopping. 'I'm going to go home,' said Harry standing up, 'coming Ron, Hermione.' 'No, I don't think so. I have some money left and I think I will do some shopping for myself.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 'Looky Looky,' said Pansy from a booth in an ice-cream shop. 'Grange, 'said Draco choking on his ice-cream, 'she's different.' 'Oh, whose that. She's yummy,' said David, a friend of Draco. 'Granger. A mudblood, a gryffindor, a teacher's pet,' said Draco. 'She sure doesn't look like one,' said David. 'I'm stuck with her for the whole year. Hey I've got an idea,' said Draco standing up and walking in Hermione's direction.  
  
So what did u think keep it or trash it. Waiting for reviews. 


	2. Revenge

Cruel Temptations Summary: If you're planning on taking revenge on someone, make sure the person can make you pay back.  
  
Chapter 1 Revenge  
  
'Granger, is that you,' said Draco walking in front of her blocking her way.  
  
'Who do you think it is, Malfoy,' said Hermione in an annoyed tone, 'now, will you be so kind as to get out of my way, I have to get home.'  
  
'I'm sure you can wait a few minutes,' said Draco watching Hermione stand straight, cross her arms and give him the "impatient pose", 'so our lil teacher's pet is all grown up.'  
  
'Now you've made your point, get out of my way.'  
  
'What you gonna if I don't?'  
  
'Blow you half way across the street.'  
  
'Oh, really. You're going to put on a seine like that.'  
  
'Yes, If you don't get out of my way.'  
  
'Well then you'll have to try.'  
  
'Fine then,' said Hermione getting out her wand just before Draco, 'klapucius.' 'Derpindo,' said Draco at the exact same time as Hermione said her spell. The spell hit each other with a blast, but Hermione was reedy for this and said another spell just in time.  
  
Draco was pushed until he hit the wall.  
  
He pulled out his wand, but Hermione yelled another spell and his wand flew into hers. Thanks for this you'll get it back when we reach school,' said Hermione as she walked in the direction of her house.  
  
'You're going to pay for that bitch,' yelled Draco after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked round platform 9 and ¾ looking round since she had already said goodbye to her parents. It had been a week after her meeting with Draco, and she was sure her would annoy her. She was wearing a hailer top with her favorite jeans. She started walking to the red of the Hogwarts Express. While she was walking she spotted Draco leaning against the wall. She tried to walk away, but he spotted her and walked toward her.  
  
'Granger. I want my wand back, and you better give it to me.'  
  
'What you going to do if I don't, and besides I said I would give it to you when we get to school. And if you could wait for a week a few hours won't make much of a difference,' she replied looking at his face with a expression, which she was sure, was exactly the opposite of what it should be. She didn't realize how hot he was the week before. He was wearing baggy jeans and a loose T-shirt.  
  
'I'm you're going to pay if you don't give me my wand.'  
  
'Oh and how are you going to do that without a wand,' said Hermione taking out her own wand still thinking of his appearance, 'but me, on the other hand, I have my wand and I have yours. So If I were you I'd not try and annoy me,' and with that she walked away. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was walking around in his room while Pansy sat on his bed. He knew that Pansy was looking at his bare chest. 'I need to make her fell sorry for messing with a Malfoy. I need to make her pay somehow. Are you going to help me?'  
  
'Of course I am. I will die if the mudblood doesn't get any pay back. Why don't you do something she will dread and will mark her the rest of her life.'  
  
"Like what?'  
  
'Fuck her, or something like that.'  
  
'Your right, I should that will give her a lesson she will never forget,' said Draco walking over to the bookcase. He didn't like Pansy, but he needed help, he could think.  
  
'Now that we got that sorted out.' Pansy stood up and walked over to him and started rubbing his chest. 'What do you say.'  
  
His answer was grabbing her round the waist. Hey had a lot of stress and problems and sex was his therapy, and Pansy seemed to be his only option. The minute he put his hands round his waist and lifted hers and put them around his neck, hitting a book doing so.  
  
Draco felt something move behind him and he fell back with Pansy on him. 'What the hell happened.'  
  
'How should I know, I just hit a book and we fell.'  
  
'What book did you hit.'  
  
'" How to look after foul beasts."'  
  
'Lets see where this goes,' said Draco standing up and walking through the short tunnel. When they reached the end of the tunnel, 'hey isn't Granges room. Yes it is and what's this,' said Draco pointing at a shiny bright pink book, pocket size, and looked a lot like a diary. 'Her diary, I think I'll borrow this,' he said pocketing it.  
  
Ok, so that was chapter two. Hoped you liked it. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this. Hope to get some more. And I hope you like this as much as chapter 1. Chapter 3: coming soon. 


	3. Just A Job

Cruel Temptations  
  
Summery: Hermione and Draco are in their fifth year and something has happened and they hate each other so much that they have started a game. At first it was for revenge but now it's much more. But what happens when things go extreme?  
  
Chapter 3 Just A Job  
  
Hermione sat in the library, at one of the tables in the back, with Harry and Ginny. 'Good can you to cut it out. Where like in the library, not your fucking bedroom, can't you make out tonight. Fuck. And good damn it, Ginny isn't even 16 yet.' It was a Saturday and Hermione woke up in a pissed off mood and was still in that mood.  
  
'Come on Mione. It isn't like we haven't fucked before and besides it isn't like your Miss Good Girl anymore. And why are you making a big deal out of this.' Harry, obviously, was pissed that Hermione wasn't letting them make out. 'You know what you need, you need a boyfriend'  
  
Hermione tried to ignore the loving couple but it was hard until.  
  
'Granger, lets talk,' said the famous Draco with his famous smirk on him face. He was watching Harry and his little girlfriend.  
  
'What do you want with Hermione,' said Harry standing up to defend her with his wand out.  
  
'That is non of your business. Granger?' said Draco thinking how he would love to see Harry's reaction if he found out what he was going to make Granger do. He watched her give him a weird look then making up her mind standing up and follow him to the door. 'So you like Potter and hate Weasley, or should I say Weasleys.'  
  
'Why would get that thought in your head, Malfoy,' said Hermione scared and confused at the same time  
  
'Oh, I don't know. A lil pink book told me,' said Draco thinking how fun this was going to be.  
  
'How did you get that book? You wouldn't dare tell them! Please don't. I'll do anything,' said a Hermione Granger father fast for her and panic rise in her face.  
  
'Hmm, anything,' said Draco looking at Hermione nod. 'What can I make lil Granger do that will be better than seeing Potter and Weasley's faces when they find out. I know. You never mentioned having sex in the pink book. How bout that?'  
  
'Please, not that, anything but that,' said Hermione feeling discussed by the thought of her and Draco.  
  
'That or nothing,' said Draco glad that Granger wouldn't like it.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, which meant that she had given in. 'Ok then. Where will we meet?'  
  
'That better. How about at 8, my room.' Draco watched Hermione nod again. With that he turned around and started to walk in the other direction but stopped and turned to face her again. 'Oh and don't be late, and the password is mudblood bitch' and with that her continued in the other direction again until he turned around the corner and then stopped. He heard her start crying. With a smirk on his face again, he continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 7:45, it minutes little her little meeting with Malfoy. Hermione was dreading her meeting with Draco, but every time she looked at the clock it felt like 1 minute had passed but really it was 10. She was sitting on her bed, she had turned down a meeting with Harry and Ron which put a look on both of their faces, but she dismissed it when she told then she had a lot of homework. It was five past eight, she was already late. With very little courage she got up from her bed and walked to the door next door. No one was in the common room since, it was true, there really was a lot of homework, but she had finished it ages ago. 'Mudblood bitch,' she said with great disgust. The portrait opened and she heard, from a figure that was leaving one his bed,.  
  
'Your late,' said Draco turning around to face her.  
  
'Sorry,' she said looking down at the floor.  
  
'Well,' said Draco looking at her, 'aren't you going to remove your robe.' Hermione was very obedient and did what she was told. The school robe fell off her shoulders and she started to unbutton her blouse. 'Wait,' he said and he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her so she was on top of him and turned over so it was the other way. He started to kiss her passionately.  
  
She felt his tongue brush her lips and then push through. After what felt like forever he felt her start going down her until he reached her neck. She felt him suck on her skin. Keeping her eyes shut tightly, every one of his moves surprised her. Suddenly she felt one of his hands start to unbutton her blouse. When he had finished he took it off and through it somewhere.  
  
Draco pulled back from her neck to look at her. Her eyes were tightly closed, which made him smirk. He decided that her lips were looking lonely and kissed it again.  
  
'Enjoying yourself yet,' she heard him whisper in her after another passionate kiss. She opened her eyes for the first time since she had been on the bed. She gave him a look that answered the question without words. Her response made him smirk. He leaned in again and kissed her, this time gently, as he finished undressing her. When finished, he stopped kissing her just to study her naked self. She had a well toned figure and curves. Curves in all the right places also. 'Am I that ugly that you can't look at me?'  
  
She didn't know what to answer to that. She hadn't expected him to say that. All she knew was that she couldn't open her eyes. She didn't want to see him looking at her. After all these years of them hating each other, here she was. Keeping herself at his disposal. She knew this was all he wanted. Even though her eyes were closed she felt his eyes bearing down on her. It made her feel terrible. Like she was his prostitute. And the worst part was all these thoughts were swarming through her head making her feel even worst. 'Not going to answer, huh,' was his reply when she said nothing. Then she felt something go round her head. 'What are you doing.' 'Do you think in going to risk you looking at me. Your not worth it.' He had blindfolded her. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'now I can open my eyes, even though I don't want to.' She pushed her head into the pillow this was going to be a long night.  
  
So what did you think. Sorry bout the long wait. I'll try and not take so long next chapter. 


End file.
